


Одна из двух пар наушников

by Meloly, orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Эдди приезжает в Беверли-Хиллз по делам.





	Одна из двух пар наушников

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [s-schastie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Cборник рэдди-клише, возможны спойлеры к роману.

— Я Ричи.

Эдди по-особому нравится его имя. Нравится и кудрявый кипиш на голове, и хипстерские очки на переносице, и лукавый поблёскивающий взгляд за линзами. Из-за гремящей вокруг танцевальной музыки говорить приходится чуть ли не крича, и Ричи наклоняется так близко, что Эдди чувствует сильный аромат горьковатого одеколона. Как будто он весь флакон на себя вылил, честное слово, и пахнет теперь, как ящик с апельсинами, но Эдди нравится даже это. Эдди нравится в нём всё с той самой минуты, как он увидел Ричи на танцполе.

Оставаясь так же близко, Ричи болтает без умолку, спрашивает, местный он или нет, зачем приехал и где остановился. «Авалон»? «Сиксти»? «Родео Драйв»? [1] Попутно Ричи заказывает что-то, и бармен ставит перед ним высокий стакан с ярко-голубым, похожим на подсвеченный лёд коктейлем. Эдди интересно, что это за коктейль, но он не спрашивает и тем более не пробует, лишь отвечает на бесконечный водопад вопросов. 

Нет, не местный. Да, приехал на конференцию, которая завтра, а сюда забрёл случайно, чтобы расслабиться. Что, ещё раз? 

Ричи слушает очень внимательно, потягивает свой лёд, смотрит пристально. В свете разноцветных огней его глаза то чёрные, то светлые, и оба цвета ему запредельно идут.

Эдди знает, потому что тоже смотрит на него в упор. Странно, не в его привычках смотреть вот так на людей, ведь зачем смотреть, если проще уставиться в пол, но от Ричи он не может отвести взгляд. Он ловит себя на мысли, что где-то его видел, где-то они уже встречались, но где — память подводит. Воспоминания расплываются, как пролитая на рукав рубашки минералка.

Под очередной электронный трек Ричи кричит ему прямо в ухо и предлагает свалить к чертям из этого паршивого клуба. Эдди, у которого от стучащей по перепонкам музыки начинает болеть голова, соглашается и первым выходит на улицу. Биты остаются позади. Настороженные охранники и десятки разномастных людей — тоже. Ричи вываливается за ним, натягивает на ходу лёгкую куртку, хотя снаружи тепло. В Беверли-Хиллз всегда тепло, если Эдди верно читал путеводитель, и температура его тела не ниже нормы.

В ночной тишине развязный голос Ричи звучит гораздо приятней и мелодичней. Эдди почти не нужно говорить, ведь Ричи — и как у него не заканчивается дыхание — хватает на двоих. Оказывается, он диджей. Оказывается, сегодня у него первый выходной за две недели. Оказывается, его пустая квартира в соседнем квартале, где приходится аккуратно вилять между машинами, чтобы не завопила сигнализация.

Эдди не задаёт никаких вопросов, когда Ричи целует его на лестнице, прижав к стене. Всё стало понятно ещё тогда, час назад, когда Ричи протянул ему ладонь, и от простого прикосновения Эдди прострелило мурашками. Эдди тридцать восемь, он отлично знает, к чему они приводят. Да и Ричи, скорее всего, тоже. В конце концов, в клуб они пришли отчасти за этим.

О холостяцкой квартире Ричи Эдди запоминает мало. Она небольшая, холодная, завалена пластинками, бельём, коробками из-под пиццы, а на кровати лежат две пары больших чёрных наушников. Ричи бережно убирает наушники на пол, прежде чем повалить Эдди на их место, и Эдди пропадает.

Он не требует вначале принять душ, почистить зубы и привести себя в порядок, как поступает дома с женой в Нью-Йорке. Он только просит Ричи не забыть про презерватив, и Ричи не забывает, чему Эдди очень благодарен.

Эдди хватается за него обеими руками, гладит по кудрям, жадно слизывает остатки того голубого льда с его губ. «Голубой туман», — шепчет Ричи, в нём водка, ликер и лимонад, и Эдди сладко. Скорее от Ричи, чем от «Голубого тумана», но он в этом не признаётся.

Простыни мнутся, пот катится с них обоих, Эдди тихо стонет в плечо Ричи и задыхается. Ингалятор где-то в сумке, сумка — валяется на полу вместе с наушниками, но отпускать Ричи сейчас — горячего, шумного, нежного — совсем не хочется. В какой-то момент Эдди даже думает, что умрёт вот так: от нехватки воздуха и в жарких объятиях. И это будет в общем-то неплохо, но Ричи не позволяет. Он достаёт ингалятор за него, встряхивает и нажимает на баллончик. Эдди делает вдох. Оказывается, Ричи как будто знал и о его астме, и об ингаляторе в сумке. Не ясно, как, но знал.

Ричи шёпотом спрашивает, встречались ли они когда-нибудь. Ричи шёпотом признаётся, что к Эдди его тянет, как магнитом. Ричи кончает, вжавшись в него, и разомлевшему Эдди под ним так хорошо, как не было никогда и ни с кем.

Может, только в тех обрывочных снах, которые почему-то снятся ему каждое лето.

Утром Эдди силой воли заставляет себя уйти. Он собирается настолько незаметно, что храпящий Ричи не просыпается, а ещё прихватывает с собой одну из двух пар его наушников.

Так, на память.

В гостинице — всё-таки «Сиксти», столько денег за номер с него ещё не сдирали — Эдди долго отмокает в ванной. Долго растирается мочалкой, затем тщательно скрывает красные отметины на шее и идёт на никому не нужную конференцию для опытных предпринимателей. В Нью-Йорк он возвращается той же ночью, полностью разбитым изнутри.

Жена ничего не замечает. Коллеги ничего не замечают. Эдди глотает тонны таблеток, работает на автомате и не может спать по ночам. Прикосновения Ричи к его коже, к губам и к члену всё ещё живы в его памяти. 

Ричи занимает все мысли в его голове, и непонятно, что было вместо них прежде. Эдди в точности помнит тон его голоса, завитки волос на затылке, родинку на левом плече и ещё одну — возле пупка. Он жалеет, что не узнал его фамилии, что не записал его адрес, что просто взял и ушёл, как последний трус.

Он ведь всегда таким был, не так ли?

А в один из тоскливых вечеров, когда хочется по-детски заедать печаль мороженым, ему звонит Майк Хэнлон. Забытые воспоминания о самых ужасных каникулах в его жизни обрушиваются на Эдди лавиной, он едва не роняет трубку, громко выдыхает, стараясь не паниковать, и потом… улыбается. Мимолётный страх уступает место решимости, нахлынувшая было паника испаряется с надёжным щелчком «Вентолина». [2]

Эдди летит в Дерри уже через несколько часов. Перед его глазами маячит вихрастый мальчишка со сломанной оправой, на которого то и дело «бип-бипают» пятеро ребят. Их лица он пока не может воссоздать в точности, но на этот раз Эдди не боится. На этот раз он уверен, что точно никого и ничего не забудет.

Наушники Ричи весь путь лежат на коленях.

Наушники ведь с самого начала были для него.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [1] Названия гостиниц в Беверли-Хиллз.
>   * [2] Лекарство от бронхиальной астмы.
> 



End file.
